The Circle of Three
by writingbutterfly
Summary: This is the tale of three sisters, destined to match wits with our favorite Goblin King. What will happen to the three sisters thrust into this strange world? Only time and a few sassy attitudes will tell. I'll tell you one thing, Jareth will have his h


Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this marvelous cough yeah,right! cough* story. This is an Alternate Universe tale of the Labyrinth. As much as I hate to, I fear I must warn you that, in this story, Sarah doesn't exist. This tale is about the magical Circle of Three, and the trials and tribulations of the young women destined to bring equilibrium back to the Underground and match wits with King Jareth. I like him so much, I had to keep him around, ya know. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I cannot claim to be Jim Henson. Therefore, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of his characters. However, Evangeline, Alyson and Cecile Burnside are mine.  
  
Chapter One: Homecoming  
  
Cecile Burnside watched from her window as Alyson parked her sparkling Nissan X-Terra in her appointed space. Her delicate features twisted into a bright smile. One of her sisters was home now.  
  
If only Evangeline would hurry and get here, Cecile thought as she watched Alyson pull her large blue duffel bag from her trunk and carry it in through the gate to the house. Evangeline, the eldest of the Burnside sisters, was the only one still unaccounted for. More than likely, she was in traffic, hurrying to get home for Christmas.  
  
Alyson Burnside attended college closer to home, choosing to move only one hour away to Evangeline's three-hour excursion. Independence, however, had always suited the headstrong daughter.  
  
Lacking only one more year before graduating high school, Cecile was still contemplating what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, and whom she wanted to be there with.  
  
It was a difficult decision, and it had been for every proceeding Burnside girl. College was not something a family of intellectuals took lightly. Granted, each daughter her own niche: Evangeline was a hard-line political crusader studying journalism; Alyson was a good-hearted young woman who wanted to be a doctor; Cecile had a talent for gadgets and wanted to work with computers.  
  
Indeed, diversity abounded in the house of Burnside.  
  
Cecile was almost violently wrenched from her thoughts as she was embraced in a long, hearty hug from none other than Alyson Burnside.  
  
"Cil! I've missed you so much! Has Eva called? Where is she?" Alyson's words came quickly, like her thoughts. Cecile smiled a little, taking in the chocolate brown hair and the deep honey eyes of her older sister. With the exception of Evangeline, a bewitching green-eyed beauty, the Burnside sisters were dark in their looks, with large eyes and delicate features.  
  
"No, she hasn't called here yet," Cecile, explained as she returned the hug, tightly wrapping her sister in her arms. "I'm sure she's nearly here, though. She left about an hour before you did."  
  
"Good," Alyson said with a saucy smile. " I have a few things to discuss with our dear Evangeline."  
  
Cecile quirked a brow as she watched Alyson toss her bag carelessly onto the plush bed. "What'd Eva do now?"  
  
Alyson laughed as she collapsed back onto the soft pillows, straightening them under her head and stretching uxoriously. "I believe she took my favorite blazer with her after Thanksgiving break. I really needed that jacket, you know."  
  
Trying hard not to laugh, Cecile stretched out on the padded, soft bed next to her sister. She seriously doubted that Alyson really needed that jacket. "Take it up with her when she gets here."  
  
"Oh," Alyson smirked, "I intend to."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Evangeline Burnside groaned to herself as she observed the endless mob of traffic heading to and from her current destination. One thing was on her mind now: Home. She intended to get there soon, even if it killed her.  
  
Grinning slightly, Evangeline straightened the lapel on her sister Alyson's blazer. Surely Aly wouldn't mind that she borrowed it.  
  
The music blaring from her stereo system was loud and pounding, much like Evangeline's mood.  
  
"Dammit!" she muttered softly. "I have to be home before Christmas, not after, and certainly before New Year's. What is up with this traffic? Haven't I suffered enough? Come on! I endured finals for God's sake!"  
  
The traffic inched forward very slowly, and Evangeline rejoiced in the sight of the pavement creeping along beneath her black Mustang. It might be a slow plight, but she would, eventually get home.  
  
Indeed, she wasn't more than 20 minutes from her house now. It would be coming up on the third exit. So close, yet so far.  
  
The traffic, however, had different plans, and as the sirens wailed in the distance, signifying the second fender-bender Evangeline had witnessed today, she knew that the last mile of the way was really the longest.  
  
It gave her time to think, though. Thinking was good, especially for Evangeline.  
  
In her spare time, when she wasn't dreaming of running for president or editing a newspaper, Evangeline gave herself up to fantasy. Despite her feminist approach to most situations, Evangeline really did believe that somewhere, somewhere in the world, her Prince Charming was waiting to sweep her off her feet and adore her for the rest of her days.  
  
She didn't admit that, though. It would seem juvenile for someone like her to still believe in such petty dreams. Evangeline was a woman of action, not a fairy-tale-princess-wannabe. If she ever were a damsel in distress, Evangeline was sure she would merely rescue herself. Saving her own day was a specialty of hers.  
  
Still, it was nice to dream, wasn't it? Besides, nothing short of a miracle would save Evangeline from the traffic jam she was so steadfastly mired in.  
  
A car inched forward in front of her, and Evangeline felt a slight twinge of victory. Her car was moving again!  
  
Maybe she really would be home before Christmas.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Alyson Burnside was at a loss for words as her older sister bounded into the house, wearing Alyson's favorite blazer. The jacket was a designer Gucci number, and perfect with Alyson's coloring.  
  
To see it on Evangeline seemed almost blasphemous. "And just WHERE do you think that jacket came from, Eva?"  
  
Looking almost surprised, Evangeline turned to Alyson with an innocent expression on her very guilty face. "What jacket are you talking about, Aly? Aren't you happy to see me?" She paused, grinning wryly. "Why not take a lesson from Cecile? She was glad to see me home after that horrible traffic jam."  
  
Alyson shot her youngest sister, who was standing next to the window, pretending to ignore the entire argument a murderous glare. Cecile smiled sweetly. Alyson snarled, and then turned her angry honey gaze back to Evangeline.  
  
"Give me the jacket," Alyson said firmly. To her amazement, Evangeline did just that, smiling a little.  
  
"I am really sorry Aly. I did need the jacket, though. I've got some big stuff going on and I needed to look nice."  
  
Alyson, like Cecile and Evangeline did sometimes, quirked her brow inquiringly. "It's not like you have a shortage of clothes."  
  
"True, but it is a great blazer. What can I say? You learned from the best."  
  
Alyson, despite her better judgment, laughed a little at her sister's comment. It was true, Evangeline had always been the "leader" of the sisters, but she didn't have to throw her clout around. However, Alyson knew she wasn't harboring any ill will. She was just jabbering, and it was amusing.  
  
Cecile was laughing as well. "Are we all happy now?"  
  
"Yes!" Evangeline proclaimed, eyes sparkling wildly as she collapsed on Cecile's bed. In spite of herself, Alyson joined Evangeline, and the pair was promptly dive-bombed by little Cecile.  
  
Everything was right again at the Burnside house. 


End file.
